Skyfall
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: Three best friends. Two agents mentioned. What happens when an agent falls in love with another & he goes missing? Sex scenes! Smut, perhaps? Both OCs, mentions of James Bond, M, Gareth & Q. FIRST TRY AT ACTION SO BE GENTLE ON ME (':
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I own NOTHING except my OCs & plot . ENJOY !**

**Author's Note: I watched this movie a few weeks ago & it intrigued me... It's my first try at an action genre so I'm not sure if it's good. I let my reader read this & she found it to be quite great. I think I screwed the sex part but well ... You give me review yeah? Thankyou & enjoy ! 2nd chapter will be up soon !**

Lightning flashed brightly as the thunder roared, louder than the packed traffic 20 floors below. Roxanne Royce sat on the couch next to the huge windows of her apartment. Her gaze was settled on the picture frame on her coffee table. The dark blue frame held the picture of her childhood best friends, James Bond and Dean Paxton.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered how scared they were when they first entered MI6. The three of them were orphans who had escaped from their orphanage to start a new life together and were, eventually, picked off of the streets by an elderly lady called M. Without much thought, they followed M into a black limousine and were immediately blindfolded, fear creeping into their bodies as the darkness surrounded them.

Once they reached the MI6 headquarters, the three young children were pushed into strict training regimes. After a few years of heavy training, they were tested. Even at the age of 18, none of them knew what to expect from MI6 and all the training they had received. They were unaware that MI6 was a secret organisation that dealt with terrorist problems all over the world, even those unknown to the public. They were tested physically by pull-ups, running on a treadmill and cycling with a mask attached to their face to measure their breathing rate. Mentally, they were asked to state the first thing that came to their minds when they were given a word.

What shocked the finally legal young adults was the shooting test. They were each given a handgun and were told to aim at a dummy. They glanced at each other as they took their turns to aim and shoot. James went first, achieving headshots for each dummy that hung from the wall. His scores were, by far, the highest amongst the three of them. Roxanne took her position and aimed, her violent shivers caused her to lose focus and occasionally shoot out of range. Dean stepped in and took his aim. His confidence crashed with each gunshot. The perfect headshots at the start eventually decreased to an arm shot.

A week later, they were called to gather at M's office. They all lived within the MI6 building then and reached M's office within minutes. Two built bodyguards escorted them and only left when M dismissed the guards to get her privacy with her adopted children. M sat behind her desk, flipping through three files; their test results.

"Well, my children." M cleared her throat as she picked one of the files. "I have to say your performances were rather ... Surprising."

The seriousness in her face was replaced with a heartwarming smile, calming the three teenagers as they sat in front of her. She picked up James's file and flipped through it, a wide smile plastered across her face. The three of them sat in silence, stealing glances at one another as they waited for M to speak.

M beckoned James to move forward, the papers in his file spread across the table. James looked at his friends, nervousness playing in his eyes, as he stood in front of M. He glanced down at his results and took in a deep breath.

"I do believe that your skills are suitable for our double-O department," M stated, giving James's results a glance. "All your results are distinctions, James. All."

M turned to Dean and Roxanne, beckoning them over as well. She flipped open Dean's file and looked through his results before looking up at him. Dean hung his head low, afraid he had disappointed his adoptive mother.

"Job well done, Dean," M said after minutes of silence filled the room. "Despite the slight mistakes, you passed as well!"

James and Dean grinned at one another before turning their heads to look at Roxanne, who stood silently next to them, her gaze fixed on the floor. M shook her head and stood up, holding Roxanne's file. M's fingers cupped Roxanne's chin and tilted her face up.

"My child," she whispered. "You're mistakes were avoidable. However, you, too, passed."

Roxanne's violet eyes watered as she hugged M. "Thank you, Mum!"

Roxanne shot back, her hand covering her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. M chuckled and drew her back into the hug, opening her arms wider to invite the other two boys. As they embraced, M readied herself to tell them the bad news. Once the three teenagers pulled away, M cleared her throat. "However, only James is a double-O agent."

Roxanne and Dean turned to James, who wore a look of confusion. "What does that mean, M?" Dean asked, his eyebrow arched.

M sighed. "It means, James is a part of a special division now. He won't be out on missions with you often."

James opened his mouth to protest, only to be smacked in the stomach by Roxanne, who shot him an angered look. Dean frowned. "We're always together! Can't there be a way we'd go for every mission together?"

M shook her head. "The government has made their decision that these powerful humans are in their own division. I can't do much about it, Dean."

The conversation ended there and pin-drop silence filled the room. Before the three of them left M's office, they were handed an apartment key. M smiled softly at them, telling them that it was their new home. Roxanne could never forget the regretful look on M's face as they left the headquarters to move into their new apartment.

It happened 10 years ago. Lightning flashed once again, breaking Roxanne's focus on her past. The loud rumbling of thunder followed soon after, causing Roxanne to shift from her position on the couch to look out of the window. She watched as the droplets of rainwater slid down her window, as though racing against one another.

Roxanne was worried for her friends, Dean and James, who were out on a mission in the non-stop thunderstorm. It has been three weeks since their departure and she has yet to hear from them. She sighed and stood up, making her way into her room and snatching her handphone. She dialed M's number, in hopes she could get a training session to keep her mind off of her friends' wellbeing.

"Yes, dear?" M's soothing voice flowed through the phone, causing Roxanne to smile.

"M, can I come over for a training session?"

"Sure, Roxanne," M said before Roxanne heard a deep voice intruding their conversation.

"M, agent Paxton has gone off the radar! We can't track him!"

Roxanne listened intently, realising that it was Q, their quartermaster. She heard M's harsh intake of breath before Roxanne ended the call. Roxanne collapsed to the floor, her tears pouring down her face. The job they held was dangerous. When an agent is unable to be tracked, the whole organisation had to react quickly; life and death of the agent hung on their shoulders. _Where did Dean go_?

Her heart raced as her thoughts flew in different directions. She sat on the floor, trying to figure out what she had to do. She knew she did not bear to sit in a corner when her childhood best friend was missing. As much as Roxanne hated to admit to it, she knew she had feelings for Dean; feelings that were more than what friends should have. Before Roxanne could move from her spot on the floor, her phone vibrated. She grabbed it, wiping her tears away as she answered it.

"Rox? You there?" James voice rang into her ears. Roxanne took in a deep breath and stood, grabbing her bed for support.

"Y-yeah, Jay," she croaked, settling herself on her bed. "Di-did you h-hear? About D-Dean?"

James sighed into the phone. Roxanne was worried sick and he knew why. "Yeah, I heard."

"W-we have to find h-him, James." Roxanne knew that it was impossible unless they were sent by M, herself. However, James was on another crucial mission and that left Roxanne alone.

"You know I can't, Roxanne," James spoke after staying silent for a few minutes. "But, I'll talk to M about letting you go, alright? Find him, for both of us."

"But you kn-know I'm not g-good enough," she croaked again, cringing at her own weakness. Ever since the shooting test, Roxanne's self-confidence has dropped alarmingly, deeming herself unworthy for fieldwork.

James grunted. "Rox, I'm serious," he screamed into the phone, causing Roxanne to drop her phone in surprise. She grabbed it before it could hit the floor, thanks to her quick reflexes. She heard James chuckle before he continued, "You can do it. I believe in you. Now go find your beau!"

Before Roxanne could protest with James's choice of words, he hanged up, earning an exasperated sigh. She grabbed her jacket and ran for the door. James was right. She had to go find Dean.

She stormed into MI6, heading straight for M's office and pushing everyone out of the way; even the heavy bodyguards. Roxanne threw the door to M's office open, startling M and Gareth Mallory, the Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee. Their widened eyes stared at Roxanne, who was dripping wet from running in the storm.

"Someone! Bring her some towels!" M shouted; her agility unmatched to her age. Gareth stared at them, yet to recover from his shock.

It took an agent a few minutes before Roxanne found herself wrapped in a warm towel, her jacket removed from her body and hung to dry. She sat on the chair in front of M and hid her face between her thighs. She was still soaking wet but her mind was set to rescue Dean, no matter what it took. She took in a deep, uneasy breath and raised her head.

"M, I want to go," she managed to choke out, shivering slightly. She tugged the towel tighter around her body and waited for a response, although she knew, with or without M's consent, she would set out to find Dean and bring him back to MI6.

M's gaze switched from Roxanne to Gareth as she planned her words carefully. "A-Are you sure, Roxanne?"

Roxanne nodded weakly. "I want to find him, M. I want to bring him back," she whispered, closing her eyes to prevent her tears from flowing again.

Roxanne heard Gareth sighed next to her and forced herself into a tighter position on the chair. _Please, M. Please, let me_. Her thoughts repeated just like a mantra.

M took a deep breath and released it slowly. She knew what she had to do. She had been Roxanne's guardian for 10 years and knew that when Roxanne was serious about something, she would do anything to achieve it. M called Q and told him to get ready the necessary equipments for Roxanne. As she looked up from the phone, Roxanne's gaze fell on her, a soft smile hung on her lips. M nodded in approval as agent Eve entered and called upon Roxanne. As she exited, Roxanne turned around and mouthed a soft 'thank you' towards M, who smiled sadly at her. If Roxanne was willing to risk her life for Dean despite the known dangers, who was M to interfere?

Roxanne dried herself and changed into her skin-tight black suit before pulling her coat over it. Q gave her all the equipments that she needed; a .40 caliber handgun, tracking device and a small radio for her ear, just in case she needed to report something back to MI6 headquarters. Q winked and hugged her tightly, whispering, "Good luck and come back in one piece, okay?"

Roxanne nodded and returned his hug before quickly moving towards the helipad, where one of the MI6 helicopters was waiting for her. The MI6 agents flew her to Dean's last reported location. Roxanne looked around after she was safely dropped from the helicopter. As the helicopter went further away from her, the massive thumps of the helicopter slowly faded, giving Roxanne time to think and study her surroundings.

_Skyfall_?

Roxanne scanned her surroundings once again. There was no doubt about it. Dean's last location was Skyfall, their hometown. The exact hometown where all three of them had grown up in, only to be left alone when the destruction of war caught up to it. She remembered vividly the smell of burning flames and the sight of corpses everywhere when the three of them managed to escape.

Roxanne made her way down the suffocating path of tall grass, taking in the view of the collapsed and burnt buildings. Just as she moved away from Dean's old, worn out house, a bullet suddenly shot past her head, causing Roxanne to freeze. This time, she heard several gunshots behind her and quickly fell flat onto her stomach. What the hell? Her heart was racing. Who was shooting her?

When she heard the shooting cease, Roxanne gathered her strength and made a run for Dean's old house. She slammed the door shut behind her and hid next to a closet. She took out her handgun and checked her bullets. 10 bullets? Seriously, Q, couldn't you have given me a new clip?

Roxanne groaned and readied herself. Her back was flat against the wall as she waited for any sort of movement outside the door. She did not get the chance to see who had shot at her but she was sure that there was more where that came from. She listened intently for any sounds of movement. Roxanne slowly moved towards the door, the floor creaking softly beneath her. As her hand reached for the door knob, a sudden loud crash from the second floor stopped her. Roxanne froze; her eyes wide in fear as her body shook uncontrollably. _What the heck was that_? She thought as she slowly made her way for the stairs. _Could the guys who shot me have already entered the house?_

Roxanne moved slowly, hoping to emit as little noise as possible, up the staircase. The railings were charred and seemed to barely be able to support any force applied onto it. Her fingers lingered on the trigger, ready to shoot at whoever it was on the second floor. Roxanne's eyes scanned the second floor. The doors leading to three rooms were wide open. He could be anywhere, she thought as she made her way for the first room; the room she used to know as Dean's playroom. She steadied her breath and looked in, only to be greeted with an empty room.

Roxanne gulped and made her way to the next room; a bedroom. The frame of a queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, rusted. It must be Dean's parent's room, Roxanne thought as she peeped in, once again greeted with an empty room. A partially burnt picture frame hanged on the wall above the bed frame, Roxanne examined it, pulling the remains of the picture into her hands. A smile formed on her lips as her fingers slid across the rough surface. A small boy with dark brown hair, similar to hers, was smiling, his light blue eyes shining.

_Dean_.

As Roxanne inserted the picture back into its frame, she heard the soft taps heading for another room; the one in the corner. She moved stealthily to the next room; Dean's bedroom. She hid next to the door, hidden from view. She took a quick glance and saw a well-built man, standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a torn and bloody navy blue suit, one too familiar to Roxanne. She kept her gun on the belt of her suit and went into the room.

"Dean?" she whispered, reaching out to him only to be hit on the back of her head with something hard. As Roxanne collapsed to the floor, her blurry gaze caught a glance at the man. He turned and looked down at her, face still in perfect shape despite the condition of his clothes.

"Hi, Roxanne." Roxanne's sight began to fade as she fainted, the voice, all to familiar, ringing in her ears.

Roxanne stirred, finally gaining consciousness. Her violet eyes opened and adjusted to the sudden darkness. _Where am I? _She thought as memories of what happened came flooding back into her. Her head throbbed from the impact of the hit. Roxanne tried to move, tugging at her hands. Realisation suddenly hit her as she heard the impeccable clang of handcuffs. She flipped onto her stomach, feeling the sting as the handcuffs twisted and got caught on part of her skin. Roxanne suppressed a gasp as she felt what was beneath her. She glanced down and released her gasp. She was laying down on a floral satin sheet, bare.

"Where did my clothes go?" she hissed, tugging once again at the handcuffs. "What kind of a sick joke is this? Why am I on a bed?"

Roxanne stopped her actions when she felt the stinging on her wrists worsen. She looked at the handcuffs, studying the offensive item. She ran her fingers down one side of the handcuffs, hoping to find a way to unlock it. It was not much of a surprise when Roxanne realised that there was a keyhole. _What did I expect this to be? Fake? _She questioned herself knowingly, silently cursing at her stupidity.

Suddenly, her fingers brushed past a carving. Roxanne ran her fingers over it again, the darkness of her surroundings lacking her of sight. She could make out the carved letters within seconds. _D-E-A-N?_

Roxanne shook her head and ran her fingers across the carvings again. _D-E-A-N_. She held her breath. _Dean? W-what?_

As Roxanne battled with her thoughts, the door creaked, a stream of light brightening up the room. Roxanne flipped again, bouncing up on the sheets. She cringed as the light shone across her face, illuminating part of her intruder's face. Roxanne could see the sharp jaw line and the light blue eyes. "D-Dean?" she whispered, her voice softly filling the silence of the room.

She watched as Dean closed the door with his foot before he closed the gap between them. "Dean, get me out of here!" Roxanne begged, trashing wildly. She tugged at her hands again, wincing at the pain it caused.

Dean towered over her and reached across her to switch on a lamp that stood on the bedside. As the dim light of the lamp brightened up his features, Roxanne finally realised his blank blue eyes as he stared down at her. His eyes reflected nothing; an emotionless blue circle. Roxanne watched, uncomfortably, as Dean's gaze traveled down her body. She pressed her thighs together, desperately trying to block his view from her most sensitive area.

"Open them," she heard him hiss. Roxanne trembled and shook her head, her refusal brought out anger in Dean. Dean's hands suddenly landed on her knees and pushed her thighs open with too much force, causing Roxanne to yelp in pain.

"N-No! Dean!" she screamed, heat running up to her cheeks as she blushed. Dean flashed his crooked smile as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. Roxanne felt his cool breath brush across her lips and whimpered. What is he going to do?

Dean slid his hands downwards as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled. Fear crept further into Roxanne as Dean's hands moved closer to her opening, causing Roxanne to writhe on the bed. Before Roxanne could close her legs again, Dean forced two fingers into her. He muffled her screams by pressing his lips onto hers. Tears gathered in her eyes as the pain of being stretched consumed her.

Dean rammed his fingers into her, tearing her apart inside out. Her cries were engulfed by Dean as he moved his tongue into her mouth, exploring her depths and walls. As much as Roxanne hated the way Dean was treating her, she could not help but feel pleasured. The wetness between her thighs was, apparently, the proof that Dean wanted. Roxanne felt him smile against her lips as he pulled away, Roxanne whining due to the loss of contact.

Roxanne watched with wide eyes as Dean stripped from his tattered suit and climbed onto the bed. His Superman boxers were pulled down as he positioned himself between Roxanne's thighs. His dick was hard and dripping with pre-cum. Roxanne tried to protect herself by kicking her legs around wildly, hoping to kick Dean off his stand. However, Dean dodged her flying legs and grabbed them, pinning them to the ground with his hands.

"Stop that," he growled, digging his nails painfully into her skin. Roxanne whimpered as tears rolled down her face. She tried to free herself, desperately wanting to get away. Dean's hands soon moved up her thighs and lifted them up, opening her wet center to him. "Stupid virgin, stay still!"

Dean pushed his thick erection into her, enjoying the pained expression on her face. Roxanne's head was thrown back, her back arched as she tried to blink away the tears and pain. She was bleeding. Dean kept pumping into her, whispering insults at her. "Are you going to be a good girl?" he hissed into her ear, tugging at the handcuffs which caused them to clang loudly against the bed frame.

Roxanne nodded as more tears flowed, the pain from her hands and her center proving to be too much for her to handle. Dean reached up and pressed his finger into the keyhole, unlocking it. "Fingerprinted handcuffs," he huffed, still moving in and out of her. "Probably the best MI6 gadget so far."

"Hold me," he ordered, pulling Roxanne's sore arms around his neck. His thrusts increased in speed and force as Roxanne cringed with each painful pump.

"D-Dean!" Roxanne screeched, the pain beginning to feel too unbearable for her. She looked into his eyes, now ablaze with lust. The Dean she knew was nowhere to be found. The gentleness in his eyes was replaced by coldness. Roxanne bit her lower lip as a sob escaped her bruised lips.

Her body became numb as Dean continued to thrust into her. His harsh breath brushed across her face. His arms gripped her thighs, spreading them further apart. Roxanne saw his face soften as he came in her, washing out his orgasm with slow, lazy thrusts. His eyes met hers and Roxanne saw a glint in them. "Dean?"

The glint disappeared as Dean got up, pulling out his flaccid dick from her. "Such a good sex slave," he slurred, pulling on his boxers. "And a good hostage."

He laughed menacingly as he dressed and exited the room, leaving Roxanne feeling disgusted with herself. _My ... Virginity.._

She sobbed as realisation hit her. Dean was definitely not himself. He took her as though she was a piece of trash from the streets that just needed to be fucked. He toyed with her. _That's n-not Dean_, Roxanne tried to reassure herself. _His eyes were ... Dead._

She sat up and hugged her knees, feeling sore all over. She wanted her equipments back. She wanted to go home, back to MI6.

"It's done." Roxanne heard a voice say. It was deep and familiar.

"Yes, it is. What should we do to her?"

_Dean! _her thoughts shrieked as she tried to move towards the door. The shadows of two men stood on the opposite side. _Who is Dean with? His voice is ... Familiar._

She pressed her ear against the door, listening intently to their conversation. "Whatever you want to do," the man said again. "I'm glad she didn't realise that mind-control chip on the back of your neck."

_W-what?_ Her heart raced as she listened. _A mind-control chip? _She silently cheered. She was right. It was not the Dean she knew that attacked her.

"I'll kill her," Dean said. Roxanne froze on the floor. Dean wanted to kill her? "After I do her again."

She heard the men laugh before one of them walked away. She quickly retreated to the bed and hid under the stained covers; cum and blood mixed together. When she settled, the door creaked open. Dean stepped in again with a devilish smile. "I'm back for more, sweetheart."

Roxanne shivered and curled into a ball. "N-No!"

She felt Dean get onto the bed with her, stroking her long brown hair. He tugged it and pulled her to face him, earning a yelp of surprise. "Defying me, slut?"

Roxanne pushed Dean away, not wanting to be used any longer. She heard him growl and squeezed her eyes shut, her arms pushed out to keep herself an arms' distance away. Dean grinned and pushed her arms away, knowing that he was stronger than the tiny being in front of him. He moved under the covers and pulled her close to him, grinding his new erection into her butt and whispering, "I'll fuck you till' you can't walk and then I'll blow your brains out."

Roxanne gulped and turned around, meeting his blank gaze. He leaned down to kiss her again. This time, Roxanne let him, letting her fingers trail the way to the back of his neck. Her fingers nudged against a cool metal. _Is this it_? She wondered as she tried to pull it off. He bit her lower lip, causing her to stop pulling against the device. _It needs to come off! _She thought, her mind thinking of ways to pull her best friend free from control.

She gathered her remaining strength and pulled the device from Dean's neck. She crushed the insect-like device and noticed that Dean suddenly went still. She pushed him off her and realised that he was out cold. "Dean?" she whispered, stroking his cheek. "Wake up, p-please."

****** THIS IS EDITED FROM THE FIRST ONE I UPLOADED ( if you realised xD )**

**Uploading chapter 2 in a few minutes !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HI! Yes, chapter 2 is upppp & this is the end. Truthfully, I have no idea if I managed to pull this off good. But, this is a first, right? Leave me yr reviews! Need all the help I can get to improve. Oh, & this was done when I was half-asleep. So excuse my spelling & grammar mistakes & whatnot. ENJOY !**

_She gathered her remaining strength and pulled the device from Dean's neck. She crushed the insect-like device and noticed that Dean suddenly went still. She pushed him off her and realised that he was out cold. "Dean?" she whispered, stroking his cheek. "Wake up, p-please."_

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. Shock went through his veins as he turned to see a very naked Roxanne with her tear-stricken face and a very stained bed sheet. Roxanne felt his heartbeat slow down when he saw her worried face, still stroking his cheek gently. "Rox?"

She froze in fear. _Is he still being controlled?_ She thought, her heart racing. She looked up into his blue eyes, hoping to see the soft look he usually wears. She sighed in relief when she saw the confused expression on Dean's face. _Oh, thank God._

"Rox, what happened?" he asked, as he pushed the bed sheet away. His eyes widened when he saw the state they were in and turned to Roxanne. "Why are we naked?"

Roxanne blushed and tried to sit up, the soreness between her legs causing her to grunt and fall back on her side. Roxanne forced her tears away as she tried to sit up again. Once she succeeded, Roxanne took a couple of minutes to feel comfortable before she stared at Dean, who was still very confused. "W-We .. What happened to you?" Roxanne asked, changing the subject. She did not want Dean to know what he did, yet. It still embarrassed her, knowing her first was a rape by her own best friend and secret crush.

Dean watched her, trying to figure out what was wrong. As he explained about how he was about to sneak up on Raoul Silva, the leader of the terrorist attacks that had been happening, his eyes caught the sight of blood beneath Roxanne. "Rox, you're bleeding!"

Without a second thought, he picked her up, startling the agent. Roxanne prayed silently, hoping he would dismiss the matter. Instead, Dean looked at the blood stains. "It's yours, isn't it?" he asked, voice full of concern. "Where are you hurt?"

He placed Roxanne on his torso, seeing as how he was still on his back. Roxanne shook her head, a deep scarlet colour appearing on her cheeks. His hands reached up and cupped her cheeks, whispering, "Tell me."

"I-I can't," she stuttered, her gaze avoiding Dean's. "It's embarrassing."

Roxanne shakily took a deep breath and forced herself to tell him. "Y-You raped m-me."

She felt his fingers sink deeper into her waist as he gaped at her. Roxanne hid her face in his chest, not wanting to know what would happen next. Dean's heart was pumping quickly, his face scrunched up. After a few minutes, Roxanne felt a warm hand on her back. She shuddered and looked up, only to meet with Dean's softened gaze. "It was your first, right?" he asked softly as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her back.

Roxanne nodded, hiding her face once again. "I hurt you, didn't I?" he asked again, voice filled with regret.

Roxanne nodded again, still not showing her face to Dean. Suddenly, the warm pair of hands cupped her face again, bringing it up to his. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I can't believe I did it. I'm in love with you, but I've hurt you."

Roxanne blinked profusely at him. _Wh-What did he just say?_ Roxanne cleared her throat and spoke up, her voice hoarse, "What did you just say?"

Dean looked at her and gave a weak smile. "You didn't know, huh?"

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her nose. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

Roxanne felt her heart leap in joy. The tears she had pathetically held back began to flow, like a tap turned on. He hugged her tighter, letting her sob into his already destroyed clothes. As her sobs subsided, Dean kissed her gently on the lips, unlike what had happened just hours before. He pulled back and moved Roxanne next to him, avoiding the patch of blood on the sheets. He sat up and whispered, "I'll be back."

Roxanne weakly smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. She watched as he went out of the door, feeling slightly more relieved. She took a look around the partially empty room and sighed. Her clothes were definitely not there. Of all times for her to be butt naked, it had to be now. She needed to contact headquarters and her radio was attached to her currently missing attire. Roxanne laid flat on the bed, hoping to relax. She stared at the ceiling and sighed, rubbing the wounds on her wrists. _What am I suppose to do now?_

Hours went by before she heard the door creak open. She turned quickly, praying that it was not one of Raoul's men. Much to her relief, it was just Dean. She stared at him as he moved closer to the bed and tossed her suit at her. Despite the few cuts on it, the suit was still wearable. Roxanne thanked Dean silently and stood up, pulling the suit over her naked body. Then, he moved to her arms and wrapped the wounds with a bandage.

"I couldn't find your underwear," Dean admitted, his face hung low. "I also realised your arm before I left."

Roxanne giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. She fumbled around with her belt and took out her radio. "Q? Q, you there?"

After a few minutes of static silence, Q's voice boomed from the small radio. "Oh God, Agent Rox! Where are you? Are you okay? Did you find Agent Paxton?"

Roxanne laughed at all the questions bombarded at her and replied, "I'm fine, just a little bruised. Yes, I'm with Agent Paxton. I have no idea where I am. Can you track me?"

The two of them listened as Q typed furiously on his computer. It took a while before they heard Q's cry of joy. They glanced at each other and held their breath. _Please be something good._ Roxanne prayed silently as her knuckles went white from her tight grip on her radio.

"I found you! I'm sending help right away! Get out of there if you can!" Q shouted as orders were sent from an agent to another. "They'll be there in 10 minutes."

Roxanne thanked Q and turned to Dean. "We should move," she announced, forcing her body to ignore the pain between her thighs.

"I'll make it up to you." Roxanne heard Dean whisper before he moved towards the door. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

_He really loves me?_ Her thoughts asked as she followed him, aware of the silence in the house. One noise and a whole band of enemies could be after them. As they reached the door of the one-floor house, Dean turned to her, a finger on his lips, pointing another finger towards a large man standing by the window in the kitchen. Dean crouched around the kitchen counter and grabbed his gun. He hit the man continuously with the butt of his .40 caliber, knocking him out cold.

Dean made his way back to Roxanne, who was cowering in a corner. They reached the door quickly, suspicious with the lack of men in the house. Once they stepped out of the house, gunshots were fired towards them. The two quickly ran for cover behind some trees. _They were expecting this_, Roxanne thought as she readied her gun. _Q ... Where are the agents?_

She watched as Dean shot endlessly at their attackers. She mimicked his moves, desperately trying to put her shivers and the pain on her wrists at bay. This was not training, this was the real deal. Roxanne swallowed her fear and shot at her attackers. She caught a glimpse of the bullet going through his forehead, bits of skin and brain splattered on the floor. _Headshot_.

Roxanne smiled to herself with a newly found confidence. Their fight ended when two MI6 helicopters arrived at the scene, shocking the enemies. The agents fired at them, killing all of the frightened attackers before they landed. Roxanne and Dean climbed on quickly, both wanting to return to headquarters immediately.

"Raoul wasn't there, was he?" Dean questioned, fear and anger suddenly mixed in his shaky voice.

Roxanne stared at him and shook her head. _No wonder that voice was familiar_, she thought as she recalled the moments she had with her ear pressed up on the door. _It was Raoul!_

"Damn it!" Dean was freaking out, running his hands through his brown hair, causing the sides to stick out. "He'd be after James now!"

Roxanne gasped. _No, not James!_ She panicked. Having nearly lost Dean was enough! She could not even bear to think about losing James. The ride home was silent, both friends filled with worry for James, the one and only agent 007.

Once they reached headquarters, Roxanne dashed to M's office. After startling the old lady with her sudden appearance, she panted, "Get James back home!"

M stared at her with puffy, red eyes. Roxanne stood at the door with a confused expression. "M, what's wrong?"

"James," she choked, wiping streams of tears down her face. "James got shot."

Roxanne stood rooted to the ground, feeling her tears flow. Dean came up behind her and froze. _James is dead?_

- PAGE BREAK SWEETHEARTS-

Roxanne stood in her shower, letting the warm water run down her aching body. Her thoughts were cramped with Dean and James. James, whose body has yet to be found, and Dean, who confessed to her after raping her. She knew she loved Dean as well, but how could she say it now? Now that James was missing.

_You can do it. I believe in you. _Roxanne remembered James say. She had to tell Dean. She cut her shower short and ran out into her apartment, looking for Dean. The cool air brushed past her bare, wet skin as she looked for Dean, finding him asleep on the couch. She approached him silently, thankful for the quiet floorboards, and straddled his hips.

Dean stirred but was still asleep. Roxanne prodded him roughly, wanting him to wake up. "Dean, come on," she whined, her bony finger still poking Dean's muscular body. "I need to tell you something."

Roxanne leaned forward as Dean opened his eyes. He groaned as he realised what was dripping onto his pants. "Rox, dry yourself off!" he grunted, pretending that he was not as turned out as he really was.

Roxanne smiled and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to stable herself. "Remember back at Skyfall, when you told me you loved me?"

Dean's head shot up to look at her. "I-I.. Oh, I," Dean stammered, his cheeks quickly reddening with shame.

Roxanne laughed and looked away from him. "I love you too," she whispered. She felt Dean freeze under her. His hands touched her shoulders and slid down her arm.

"Really?"

Roxanne nodded and grinned at how nervous Dean was. Dean's nervousness suddenly turned into a devilish smile. "Good, then I think it's time I make it up to you." He flipped them over, resting Roxanne on the couch as he lowered himself to his knees and closer to her center. "Does it still hurt?" he whispered, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

Roxanne nodded weakly. It still ached but it was better than before. She sucked in her breath as she felt his tongue circle her clit before plunging deep into her depths. She moaned as Dean continued to eat her out, his saliva coating her insides. He took his time to nibble at her inner thighs, causing Roxanne to pant and fight for breath. She looked at him and felt her arousal heighten. His light blue eyes were dark and filled with lust and love.

Roxanne watched as he stripped, leaving nothing on himself. His erection stood, hard and proud, before he flipped them around again, this time going back to her straddling his hips. "This won't hurt as much as lying down would," he whispered, gently caressing Roxanne's thighs. "I promise."

Her fear slipped past her as Dean positioned her over his dick. He whispered sweet things in her ears as his hands grabbed hold of her butt. She slid down his length, feeling the pain shoot back up to her, and relaxed when Dean started nibbling at her neck. He found her sweet spot and sucked, leaving a bruise, as he thrusts up into Roxanne slowly. One of his hands grabbed hers as his mouth moved to kiss the dried, bandaged wounds on both her wrists. He was careful, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

Roxanne could not suppress her moans as Dean began hitting her spot. The pain she felt a second ago was replaced with pleasure. She lowered her head and kissed Dean, letting her tongue slide across his lower lip. He opened up, sliding his tongue onto hers as their bodies connected. She felt his fingers travel down her stomach and touched her where they were both united. His fingers stroked gently around her opening. Roxanne shivered as pleasure ripped through her body.

She felt the heat pooling in her stomach as she pushed herself down on Dean. "D-Dean!"

He felt the walls of her vagina clench on his dick. A deep moan rumbled from his throat as he felt Roxanne's cum sliding down his length. He continued thrusting up into her, more furiously, seeking his own release. When the pressure of Roxanne's walls became too much for him, Dean shot his load into her with a broken scream that seemed like Roxanne's name. Roxanne collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. The sweat that had formed on both their bodies mixed as they stayed in their position, hugging one another.

Dean cleared his throat after a few minutes of hearing nothing but wildly beating hearts. "That was better, right?" His voice was uneven and his breaths were still insufficient.

Roxanne looked up from his chest, where she had collapsed, and smiled. "That was excellent."

Dean sighed in relief. "I love you, you know that?"

His arms were wrapped tighter around her, not wanting to let go. She smiled sheepishly against his chest. "I love you too, Dean."

Roxanne shuffled around on Dean's hips, trying to find a comfortable position. She pushed him down when Dean wanted to get up, worried that he might have hurt her with his actions. When Roxanne shook her head, Dean relaxed onto the couch. A silly smile was plastered on his face as he stared at Roxanne, who was slowly drifting off. "I'll protect you from now on," Roxanne heard him whisper. "I'll love you, forever."

"We'll get James back."


End file.
